


For the First Time

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: Virgil is a Virgin and wants to change that with the most loving person he knows.





	For the First Time

Virgil played with the edges of his hoodie’s sleeves as he stood outside Patton’s room too anxious to knock.  Thousands of worries ran through his mind, What if he should have worn something different?  Was his hair okay?  He’d just taken a shower, but did he smell alright?  What if he wasn’t any good?  What if...?

Virgil took a couple slow deep breaths.  He was not going to let his fears get the best of him.  He wanted to do this.  He wanted to have his first time and he’d picked Patton for a reason.  Mustering his courage Virgil reached out and gently tapped on the door.

Patton opened the door slowly, almost like he was trying not to startle the anxious young man on the other side of the door.  He had his normal glasses, polo and khakis on, but his cardigan and shoes were absent. Patton beamed at Virgil from the doorway.

“Come on in Verge!”

Virgil offered Patton a small closed-lipped smile and entered Patton’s room, which was much different than it had been the last time he’d been here.  For one thing, the lights were dimmer, much more comfortable for Virgil, though the slight haze of emotion still hung everywhere.  Virgil already felt calmer, more accepted and loved int this room.  For another, the room was now a bedroom instead of Thomas’s living room.  There were a bed and a desk, a few pictures of soothing landscapes on the walls.  It was clear that Patton had altered the room for his comfort, and Virgil was touched.

“Nice place,” Virgil said, smiling fondly when Patton’s smile lit up even more.

“Thanks!”

Patton closed the door to his room and walked over to Virgil, choosing to stand beside him and look at one of the landscapes.  Their hands brushed and Virgil linked their fingers. This was Patton, and of all the things Patton did well, he did feelings the best.  He was going to be okay.

Virgil turned to face Patton, and Patton shifted to face Virgil as well.

“So, uhhh...” Virgil trailed off, unsure what to do.

“May I kiss you?” Patton asked, his voice quiet and smooth.

Virgil nodded, kissing, yeah, he'd kissed before.

Patton leaned forward and pressed their lips together, holding still for a moment before slowly moving his lips across Virgil's.

Virgil kissed back, dropping Patton's hand and wrapping his arms around Patton's shoulders instead.  It felt different than kissing anyone else.  Kissing Patton was tender and sweet and warm and made butterflies in his stomach, but the good kind.

Patton's hands went to Virgil's waist, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Virgil closer.  They were pressed together from chest to thigh now, kissing languidly but with increasing intensity.  Soon tongues came out and met in wet embraces. Virgil moaned softly when Patton gently nibbled his bottom lip.

Virgil was the one to slowly pull his lips away, panting for breath.  It wasn't easy to catch his breath either, seeing Patton with his glasses slightly crooked and his lips wet and swollen from their kisses nearly took his breath away again.  

“May I take your hoodie off, Verge?”

Virgil nodded and Patton proceeded to slowly unzip the outerwear, pulling it off gently and placing it on the back of the desk chair. Virgil didn't wait to be asked and pulled his shirt over his head as well, dropping it unceremoniously to the carpet. His hands rested on Patton's shirt right above where it was tucked into his trousers.

“May I?”

Patton nodded and helped Virgil remove his shirt, letting it join Virgil's on the floor beside them.

Now topless, Patton slowly pulled Virgil close again, pressing their chests skin to skin.  This time Virgil initiated the kiss between them, sucking and nipping at Patton's lips as he buried his fingers in Patton's hair.  Patton ran his hands up and down Virgil's back, soothing him.  

It wasn't long before they were both hard, rutting against each other through their pants as they kissed. Patton lowered his hands to Virgil's hips, guiding his thrusts to give them both optimal pleasure.  Virgil moaned into Patton's mouth on a particularly well-aimed thrust. It felt amazing, and they weren't even naked yet.

It didn't take long though, a few breathless “May I”s between heated kisses and tender caresses had them both out of the rest of their clothes and naked in bed.  They lay on their sides facing each other as they kissed and touched, letting the sensations wash over them.

“Would you rather top or bottom, Virgil?”  Patton asked, pulling away from a passionate kiss.

“Bottom,” Virgil said without hesitation.  “I,” Virgil blushed, the flush in his cheeks spreading fully over his face and down into his neck and chest, “I cleaned everything out back there earlier...”

Patton cut Virgil off with a quick reassuring kiss.

“That's perfect. Good job taking initiative.”

Virgil just nodded, a little dazed by the kiss and the praise. He rolled onto his back and helped Patton put some pillows under his hips, Patton praising him all the while.  

When he was ready, Patton pulled a bottle of lube seemingly out of thin air and slowly began prepping him.  Virgil had done a little masturbating with his ass before, so it wasn't entirely new, but having someone else do it was different.  It was so slow, and Patton used a lot of lube, warming it in his hand before teasing Virgil's hole and carefully penetrating him.  It was intense, the sensations and having someone with him, someone touching him, someone watching him, but never too much.  

Every now and then Patton would ask “Is this okay?”, “How does this feel?”, or “May I add another finger?”  And in between the questions and responses was a litany of praises. “You're doing so well”, “You look incredible like this”, and “I love you”.  

When Patton's fingers brushed his prostate Virgil whined and arched off the pillows, gripping the duvet on either side of him. And then Virgil was the one who was talking incessantly, saying “Yes, please”, “that feels so good”, “I need more”, and “Right there!”  Sometimes the babble was nearly incomprehensible between the moans and whines as Patton's fingers stretched and pleasured him.

“Patton, please, I'm ready!”

That was all Virgil had to say.  Patton carefully removed his fingers, slicked up his aching cock, and deliberately pressed into Virgil.

Virgil found himself wrapped around Patton as he started his unhurried thrusts.  The languid pace only increased Virgil's desire for more.  Patton dropped soft kisses on his neck and chest, sensitizing him further.  The stimulation was paradoxically too much and not enough and Virgil cried out his pleasure and frustration.

Patton stroking his cock and hitting his prostate had him cumming so hard he saw white.  Patton gently stroked him through his orgasm and let go just before he became overstimulated.  Virgil was kissed and his hair brushed from his forehead as he came down from whatever astral plane Patton had sent him to.  He was a bit surprised when he came back to himself to find Patton still hard inside him.

“May I continue?”  Patton asked, his voice slightly ragged, but still full of care and love.

Virgil nodded eagerly and held on.

 


End file.
